The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system for generating electrical power and, in particular, using the force of gravity as an energy source to generate the electrical power.
The use of clean and renewable sources of energy, including wind, water, solar, etc. has increased in recent years. These alternative energy sources provide certain economic and environmental advantages over traditional sources of energy, including fossil fuels and nuclear energy. However, these alternative energy sources are often expensive to install and maintain, and require a significant amount of space to provide a robust electrical power system. In addition, these alternative energy sources are dependent on often uncontrollable environmental factors (e.g., availability of sun or wind) to generate the required electrical power.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.